Soulmate
by Maethoriel Artemis
Summary: What happens when the guys meet their Soulmate? Problem is, it's the same girl. set in 03 universe
1. Hana's profile

Name: Hana

Age: 21

Hair colour: chestnut brown, wavy, shoulder length

Eye colour: blue/grey

Height: 5.4

Style

T-shirts – short sleeve (tends to be plain, simple nature designs or 'geek' (i.e. games or marvel movies)

- Favourite t-shirt : emerald green, with the Japanese symbols for earth, water, fire and air

Bottoms – jeans and occasionally shorts coupled with black leggings

Shoes – trainers, knee length black boots

Out fits – work out: jogging shorts or trousers, vest or tank top

- Pj's : shorts, oversized shirts , tank tops

Colours: earth tones (greens, browns, yellows), blues and purples

Accessories: leather cuff carved with a butterfly

Occupation: pianist


	2. connection

"Thanks for helping me", Tina said as they sorted out costumes for the upcoming musical. "What are friends for?" Hana said hanging the clothes on the designated rails. "So how are things at home?" Tina asked. Hana stopped what she was doing "sorry I shouldn't have asked", Tina said. "It's ok. Mum threw dad out of the house. They talking about getting a divorce", Hana said. "No way they can try to work it out?" Tina asked. "Afraid not", Hana replied. "That sucks", Tina said. They carried on sorting out the costumes. The pair had all the costumes in their right places on the rails. "If you need a place to stay my door is always open", Tina offered giving her a hug "thanks T", Hana said. "Just hang in there babe", Tina replied. Hana said goodbye to Tina and went on her way home.

Tonight the turtles were out on their nightly patrol. They moved across the city like shadows. The four stopped on a particular rooftop. "Ok guys lets head back", Leo said. Raph grumbled but followed Leo and Mikey. Donnie hung back for a moment breathing in the night air. A gust of wind blew and he caught a floral scent. Donnie turned his head to the source and saw it was a young woman who was across the street. She had brown hair that was being blown around in the wind. He stared feeling drawn to her.

Hana walked along the street but stopped. Hana wasn't sure why but she suddenly had a strong feeling to look at the roof across the street. She looked up and swore she could see someone standing there. Hana felt drawn to this 'guy'. They stared at each other. "Come on Donnie", Mikey said to him and he reluctantly turned away. He looked back but she was gone. _Who was she? Why did I feel that way? _These thought were running through his head whilst the four of them headed back to the lair.

Hana reached the brownstone her mind a jumble of thoughts and questions. _Who was he? _She shook her head trying to clear it on any thoughts about the mysterious guy. Hana needed to focus on the problems that were behind the front door. She opened the door and went inside.

"Hey mum!" Hana called entering her home. "Hi sweetie!" her mother said giving her a hug. Rena, Hana's mother looked a lot like an older version of Hana. "How are you?" Hana asked her as they went into the kitchen. "Been better", her mother replied. Hana made them both a cup of tea "I'm sorry to have to put you through all this", Rena replied. "Mum its ok. Dad is the one who should be apologising not you", Hana replied. "Besides he's a jackass", she added. "Hana!" Rena said shocked "what! He is for what he did to you. I know your marriage hasn't been great but you two could have worked it out eventually", Hana replied. "I know", Rena said sighing. Hana put her arms around her mother. "I love you mama", she said "I love you too. Thank god I've got you", Rena said.

~dreams of things to come? ~

_Hana was standing at the foot of some stone stairs. She saw a figure at the top. The figure turned and walked off "hey wait!" she called and ran up the stairs. Hana reached the top breathing hard. She saw the figure disappear through a doorway. Hana went through and found herself in circular room. The figure had his back her. Is that a shell? The figure turned and her breath hitched. He was amazing! He raised his hand to her. She touched it and saw a thread of purple linking their hands together. _


	3. DID (damsel in distress)

**please rate and review. any ideas are welcome!**

The next evening things weren't going so well. Leo and Raph had one of their arguments which resulted in Raph walking out taking his coat and hat. He walked through the subway tunnels and hopped up onto a platform. _Who does Leo think he is? _Raph thought still annoyed. He leant against a pillar. Raph took a deep breath to try and calm himself. He caught a scent of cherry blossom. Raph turned his head and saw a young woman skip down the subway stairs. Even though he was wearing a trench coat and hat, he hid behind a column so she didn't see him.

The woman stopped and glanced at her watch. Raph spotted three guys come down steps. The woman hadn't seen them. "Hey sweetie", one of them said to her. She just ignored them. They come up to her. "Why don't we show you a good time?" one asked putting his arm around her. For some reason this really irritated Raph. How about no", she said ducking out and moving to the entrance. Raph relaxed his hands on Sais which he didn't know that he was gripping so hard.

One of the guys stopped Hana. She stepped back. "Just let me past", Hana said to them. "Shall we let her past boys?" one asked. "I'd like to see what she got under all those clothes", another replied. Hana backed up but was stopped when one grabbed her arm. She struggled and another grabbed her other arm. "Keep her still", the one in front said. He started to unbuckle his belt.

Raph saw this going down and saw about to move when the woman kicked the one in front in the chest. "You bitch!" one holding her left arm said. One punched her sending her back into the wall, smacking her head. She slumped down unconscious. _That's it_ Raph thought and he moved. Raph smacked the one who the woman had kicked. The other one ran at him and he smacked that one with his sai. "You're gonna pay for that freak", the remaining guy said. Raph said nothing except smile. The guy swung his fist which Raph easily blocked. He just picked up the guy by his shirt and tossed him into the wall. He put his Sais back into his belt and went over to the woman. Raph carefully picked her up and carried her back to the lair.

"Guys! Ya here?" Raph called out but no one answered. He carefully laid her down on the couch. Raph knew the girl had hit her head pretty hard so she'll be out for a few hours. He looked down at the girl. She was quite pretty really, chestnut brown hair, pale cream skin and soft pink lips. Raph wondered what it would be like to kiss her. He turned away _why would she go for someone like me?_ He thought. Raph then shoved the thought out of his head _ya know what I don't care. There probably won't be another opportunity._ Raph turned back to the sofa, his beak lightly touched her lips when he heard the whir of the elevator. Raph jumped up and leant against a pillar facing the elevator pretending he hadn't just kissed a girl who was unconscious on the sofa.

His brothers entered the lair "oh your back" Leo said. "Yep. Had a chance to clear ma head", Raph said trying hard not to glance at the girl on the sofa. "Good", Leo replied. Mikey was making his way towards the sofa when Raph blurted out "IsavedagirlfromsomethugsshehitherheadsoIbroughtherhere". "Come again?" Mikey asked stopping. Raph swallowed and began again "I saved a girl from some thugs. She hit her head so I brought her here", he said indicating to the sofa. Mikey went around to the sofa and saw the girl "aww can we keep her?" He asked as Leo, Raph and Donnie joined him.

Donnie looked at the young woman on the sofa. He racked his brains trying to remember where he'd seen her before. Then he remembered. It was the same woman who he'd seen the night before and who he had felt drawn to. "Yo Don ya look like you've neva seen a woman before", Raph said to him. "Huh?" He said not aware that Raph had spoken. Raph just shook his head. "What do we do now?" Mikey asked. "Well we all we ca do is wait for her to wake up", Donnie said. "Maybe you'd better tell us exactly what happened" Leo said to Raph. Raph went on to explain as briefly as possible the events which led up to him bringing the woman to the lair.

A couple of hours later, the young woman stirred. "Hey she's awake!" Mikey said. "Don't crowd her", Leo said to him. She slowly sat up but groaned putting her head in her hands. Donnie sat down next to her. "How are you doing?" he asked. "I think I'm gonna be sick", she replied looking extremely pale. Mikey handed a waste paper basket to Donnie who held it by the woman. She threw up in it. "Gross!" Mikey said screwing up his nose. Raph slapped him around the back of the head. "What? It is", he said rubbing his head.

The woman leant against Donnie. He handed the waste paper basket over to Mikey who protested. "Just chuck it away will ya?" Raph said to him. Mikey walked off grumbling. He passed Master Splinter who'd just come out of his room after being in deep mediation. "What is the problem my son?" he asked. "Oh we've got a guest who's just been sick and I've got to throw this out" he complained. Oh but she is pretty though", Mikey added as an afterthought.

Master Splinter went to the living area where two of his sons where sitting on the sofa with a young woman. "Donatello who is this?" He asked "I'm Hana Snow sir", the young woman replied. "I rescued her from some thugs but she hit her head pretty hard", Raph explained. Master Splinter nodded in understanding. He understood why Raphael made the decision. After all, if his sons hadn't 'done the right thing' before they would never have become friends with April and later Casey. "Leo's in the kitchen making tea", Donnie said even though Master Splinter hadn't asked.

He went into the kitchen where his eldest son was preparing tea for their guest. "Lavender and white jasmine", he commented "good choice". "It was Hana who made the suggestion not me. She said her mother used to give it to her whenever she was feeling ill" Leo said. They went back into the room with the tea for their guest. Leo handed it to Hana "thank you", she said taking the cup.

"Miss Snow we have some things that we must discuss", Master Splinter said. "What?" she asked. "We've hardly revealed ourselves to anybody. We don't know you very well so can we trust you?" he asked. "Of course I wouldn't tell anyone. I promise", she said. Master Splinter knelt down and looked her in the eye. "I believe you", he said and got up to sit back it the armchair. As he did his hand briefly touched hers and he got a flash on an image.

_Hana was standing in a room. His sons where there also. There were coloured threads linking each one to her. The threads were the corresponding colour for each of his sons. Raphael a red thread; Donatello a purple thread; Leo a blue thread and Michelangelo an orange thread. _

Master Splinter blinked. He wondered what this vision meant. All he knew was that this young woman was going to have a larger part in their lives than they knew. "You ok sensei?" Leonardo asked. "Yes", he replied. "So if I'm keeping your secret. What exactly are you guys? I mean I know you're not human", Hana said.

"I have memories back when I was normal. It was a day like any other but ended changing the course of many lives. I witnessed an accident. A young boy carried a glass jar with four pet baby turtles. An old blind man was crossing the street when he was almost run down by a large truck. As the truck swerved, a large canister bounced out of the back. It broke open covering their bodies in a glowing green ooze. I took pity gathering them up in a coffee can. The next morning I woke to find the four had doubled in size. The ooze had affected me also, making me larger and more intelligent.

They followed me everywhere, except above ground. I was amazed at their dexterity but even so I wasn't prepared for what happened next. 'Splinter?' one of the young turtles said. Pretty soon they were all talking. I decided to train them in the art of ninjutsu as the world above is a dangerous place and the people would not accept us for who we are.

From a battered book on renaissance art I named them Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo" Splinter said pointing to each turtle in turn. "Together they are…" he started but was interrupted by the turtles saying "turtles forever!" and they high fived each other. "Or something like that we all yell at once", Mikey said turning around. Raph perched on the sofa arm and said "first rule ignore Mikey. Your life will be much easier".

"Now you know our story. What about you?" Donnie asked curious to know. "Well it isn't as exciting as yours but here goes. My name is Hana and I'm a pianist. My mum is a fashion designer and my dad is in the hotel business. I like to play games on the Xbox and love superhero movies. I'm a bit of a geek that way", Hana said. "That's not a bad thing dudette", Mikey said. Hana's stomach growled and Mikey laughed "looks like someone's hungry", he said. "Yeah I haven't had dinner yet", Hana replied. "Well we'd better get you some. You like pizza?" he asked. "I love pizza!" Hana said. "Great!" Mikey said enthusiastically.

He slung her over his shoulder and carried her into the tunnels. Leo, Raph and Donnie looked at each other. "Come on Mike put me down", Hana said. "We're almost there", he replied. Mikey stopped after a short while and set her down. "Why are we here?" she asked. "This is where we wait for the pizza. The pizza place we mostly get it from makes a promise to deliver the pizza within 30 minutes of ordering or 50 cents is taken off the price for every minute after", he explained. "But I'll need you to wait for it", Mikey added. "Sure", Hana said and he handed her some money. "I'm not even going to ask where you got this", she said. Hana climbed up the ladder and out through the manhole. She waited on the street corner for the pizza delivery guy.

32 minutes later…

Hana saw the pizza boy approaching and she flagged him down. "Over here!" she said "two large pizzas with all the trimmings minus anchovies", he said. "Yep", Hana replied. "That'll be 10.50", the boy said. "9.50 Actually you were two minutes late", Hana told him. The boy sagged his shoulders "tell you what just make it 10 dollars and leave it at that", Hana said attempting to compromise. "Sounds fair", the boy said agreeing. Hana handed over 10 dollars to him "have a nice evening", she said "you too", the boy said and drove off. Hana waited till he was around the corner before going back down the alley. She lowered the pizzas to Mikey, who was at the foot of the ladder. Hana then climbed down part way before pulling the manhole cover back into place.

The two walked back down the tunnel to the lair. They crowded around the kitchen table to eat the pizza. Even Master Splinter joined in. within a few moments of the boxes being opened majority of the slices where snatched up before Hana could grab one. Master Splinter gave them a disapproving look. They looked at their plates guiltily. Leo gave Hana his last untouched slices. She gave him smile. After the meal Hana gave a yawn. "Sorry. I'm really tired" she said apologising. "No need to apologise Miss Snow", Master Splinter said. "You may stay here for the night", he added. "Are you sure? I don't want to impose", Hana said. "You're not. Leonardo show miss Snow to the spare room", Master Splinter said.

Leo took Hana to the second floor. "Here's the spare room. If you need anything I'm just down the hall", Leo said. "Thank you", Hana said. "Night", he said and Hana replied "night Leo". She went in to the room and closed the door.


	4. paint wars

**Here's chapter 3. Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Enjoy. Please R and R!**

Hana woke the next morning and sat up to find an orange cat curled up on the end of the bed. "Hey kitty", she said as the cat wandered up the bed. Hana gave him a scratch behind the ears. She saw the cat had a collar around its neck. The name tag said Klunk "that's a nice name. Klunk", Hana said. Klunk jumped into her lap purring. "Well you're easily pleased", Hana said smiling. Her phone rang. It was her mom. "Hey mom. Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you last night that I was gonna stay at a friend's house but it was sort of spur of the moment", Hana said apologising. "No apology is necessary, you're not a child anymore. I actually was calling to let you know that a few of my friends and I are going on a sort holiday for a little R and R. I didn't want you getting concerned if you come home and I'm not there", Rena said. "Thanks for letting me know. I hope you have fun, you deserve to have some considering all that is going on", Hana said. "I hope I do too. Now, can I trust you not to burn down the house while I'm gone?" her mother asked in a serious voice but then she started laughing. "Of course you're not gonna burn the house down. That would be more your fathers doing". Hana started laughing as well. "Yeah, dad never could survive in the kitchen. I'm surprised that the appliances didn't band together and create an uprising", Hana joked. "Well, have a good time on your trip. Make sure you take plenty of pictures and I'll want to know everything the moment you get back", she added. "Ok sweetie, love you", Rena said. "Love you too mom", Hana said hanging up.

Hana went down stairs and saw Mikey and Raph wrestling on the floor. "Do I even want to know?" she asked Donnie. "Probably not", he replied. Hana went into the kitchen were Leo was making breakfast. "Hey Hana. Do you want some cereal?" he asked. "That'd be great thanks", Hana replied. He poured out some cereal into a bowl and handed it to her. Hana felt something brush against her legs. She looked down "hey Klunk. Are you hungry?" Hana asked. Klunk meowed in response. "You got any cat food?" she asked Leo. "Here", he said handing it to her.

Hana poured the food into the bowl for Klunk and he tucked in. Leo and Hana ate theirs as well. A few moments later the others entered the kitchen. "April has asked if we could help her out in her shop", Donnie said. "We'll go soon then", Leo replied. "Do you your friend will mind if I tagged along?" Hana asked. "I don't think she'll mind", Donnie replied.

Second Time Around shop

"Hi April! Green brother's, schleppers and movers reporting for duty", Mikey said enthusiastically when their red haired friend opened the door. "Hey guys, thanks for coming. I need all the help I can get. Mike you can start by moving those big heavy boxes", April said pointing to them. "Just let me put on my hernia trust", Mikey said entering the shop. "Right over there wise guy", she replied "Plus I have a heater that won't heat!" April called after him. "Hence these", Donnie said holding bits and pieces in his hand whilst carrying a bag over his shoulder. The purple masked turtle entered the shop also.

"You two that whole wall of antiques needs moving. Carefully", April said to Leo and Raph. "Hey I'm a ninja not a" Raph began when Leo cut him off with "your wish is our command" and pushed Raph into the shop. This left Hana standing in the doorway. "You're not a turtle", April said to her. "Nope", Hana replied smiling. "Hope you don't mind, we brought along a friend", Leo said. "Hi I'm Hana", she said introducing herself and extending her hand. April shook it "nice to meet you Hana. How are you at painting?" April asked. "Not bad", Hana replied. "Great", April said taking her to a half painted wall.

"Jeez! Who painted this? It looked like a five year old did it", Hana said looking at the splotched wall. "That's Casey's handy work", April replied. "Well I'm glad you asked for my help then", Hana said. The two female's started painting the wall. "So how did you meet the guy's?" April asked "Well Raph saved me from some thugs in a subway", Hana replied. "What about you?" she asked April curious to know how she became friends with them. "They saved my life from some mousers. Basically my boss Dr Stockman was using them for his own gain and when I found out he tried to have me killed", April explained. "I'm glad my boss isn't as crazy as yours was", Hana said. They carried on painting until they heard a crash. April sighed "excuse me Hana", she said setting her brush down and going to find out what the source of the noise was.

Hana carried on painting when Leo came over "so whose fault was it?" she asked. "Raph's. A Fly was bugging him so he dropped his end to go and kill it, causing the antiques to fall out", he replied picking up a paintbrush. Leo helped her paint the wall.

Hana looked at him and smiled. She dipped her brush into the paint and very deliberately dabbed it on Leo's cheek. "What was that for?" he asked taken by surprise. "Just because", Hana replied. Leo responded in kind by getting paint on Hana's nose "You asked for it", she said. They began a mini paint war in front of others. It was all well and good until the paint can was knocked over. Luckily most ended up on the newspaper by the wall but some still managed to creep its way onto the shop floor.

"Sorry April. We'll clean it up", Hana said apologising. They cleaned up the spilled paint and got themselves cleaned up as well. A few hours later, the guys were taking Hana home. "There it is", she said pointing out her house. Donnie pulled the Battleshell outside. "Here's my number", Hana said handing over a scrap of paper. "Just give me a heads up when you wanna stop by otherwise you might give my mother a heart attack. If you do come over, head to the piano room. It's on the second floor and there's a fire escape you can use to get to it".

"See you tomorrow?" Mikey asked hopefully. "Of course! It will be easy to see you guys at the moment because my mom is only holiday. Oh and thank you for saving me, Raph. I forgot to say that when i woke up", Hana said before she forgot. "Don't worry about it. At least you didn't scream or faint", Raph said. Hana got out of the Battleshell and walked up the stairs. She opened the front door and turned back to wave to the guys.

Hana shut the front door, kicked off her shoes and went up to her room. She grabbed some fresh PJ's and went to the bathroom. Hana had a quick shower, even though she'd gotten all the paint off. She dressed in her PJ's and decided to leave her hair to dry naturally.

The doorbell rang. _Who could that be? _She wondered as she wasn't expecting anyone. Hana opened the front door and gasped. "Hello Hana", the man said smiling. "Jake", Hana replied still taken by surprise.


	5. old flame

**Here's chapter 4! Please rate and review. I don't own Tmnt, just my OC Hana. **

"What are you doing here?" Hana demanded. "It's nice to see you too", Jake said. "You didn't answer my question. What the hell are you doing here?" Hana asked again. "I missed you and I still want this to work", Jake replied. "Well it's not going to work. Its over", Hana starting to shut the door. Jake put a hand of the door preventing her from shutting it. "Come on Hana don't be like that. I still love you", he said. Hana tried to shut the door again but Jake shoved it open.

Hana backed off as he entered her home. She ran up the stairs heading for her room. The plan was to contact the guy's and keep the door shut until they came. Hana made it to her room and was halfway in when Jake grabbed her. She hit out at him, trying to make him let go.

Jake pinned her to the floor. "This brings back memories", he said. "Get off me!" Hana said striking out at him with her hands. He caught her wrists in one hand. Hana's heart started beating really fast. _Oh god not again! _She thought as he kissed her harshly.

Donnie and his brothers were out on patrol when a feeling of panic washed over him, which caused him to falter. "Donnie you ok bro?" Mikey asked. "Yeah I'm fine but…" he began but was interrupted by another wave of panic and pain. Donnie realised who it was and took off. Leo, Raph and Mikey looked at each other and took off after him.

Donnie reached the Hana's brownstone in a matter of minutes. He noticed that the door was wide open which made alarm bells ring. He made his way to the fire escape and down to the window that Hana has pointed out earlier. Donnie pushed open the window grateful that it was unlocked. He clambered into the room and crept to the door.

Donnie opened the door a crack and looked out. Seeing that the coast was clear, he slipped out the door. Once out in the hall, he could hear sobs coming from a room next door. Bo in hand, he pushed open the door. Hana was sitting on the floor with a bed sheet wrapped around her, staring at the floor.

Donnie entered the room. She looked up at him "Donnie?" Hana said. He came over and sat down next to her. Donnie put his arms around her. "Who did this to you?" he asked as he had already put some of the pieces together when he saw the state she was in and her clothes which were discarded on the floor. "My ex. Jake. He just turned up after 2 years…wanted to get back together again...tried to shut him out but he forced his way in. He- he … it hurts, Donnie", Hana said starting to cry again. "Sh. It's going to be ok. I'll make it ok", Donnie said reassuring her.

He looked up when he heard footsteps. His brothers had arrived. "What happened Donnie?" Leo asked his younger brother. "Her ex happened", he replied simply. "Mikey can you get Hana some tea?" Leo asked. He nodded and left the room. "Donnie can I talk to you for a second?" Leo asked. "Go on. I stay with Hana", Raph said. Donnie got up and left the room with Leo.

"Is she going to be ok?" Leo asked. "I'm not sure. She's pretty shaken up", Donnie replied. "So who's her ex?" Leo asked. "Jake somebody. I don't know anything other than that. She could barely talk about it. What are we gonna do Leo?" Donnie asked his older brother. "We're going to find this Jake and make sure he never bothers her again", Leo replied.

Just then Mikey came upstairs with some tea. The three of them entered the room. Mikey handed Hana the cup "thank you", she said taking it. "My ex's name is Jake Reynolds. He's about you're height. Black hair and green eyes. You're most likely gonna find him at a club called the Poison Apple. It's down by the docks. You can't miss it", Hana said after taking a sip of tea.

"Let's go pay Reynolds a visit", Leo said. "Count me in. I've got a few things I wanna discuss", Raph said. "Mikey, you and Donnie stay here with Hana in case he decides to come back tonight", Leo said. The two brothers left the home and headed down to the docks to have a 'word' with Hana's ex.


	6. talking with fists

Leo and Raph made their way towards the docks over the rooftops. "There's the club", Leo said spotting the sign "now we wait". They sat crouched waiting for Hana's ex to appear. The minutes ticked by. Both turtles were getting bored when Jake Reynolds eventually left the club. They got up and followed him, sticking to the shadows. The pair watched him go into a nearby alley.

"Who's there?" Jake said looking nervously around as someone rushed past him. "We're friends of Hana's", Leo said still staying in the shadows. "Yeah, you hurt her so we're gonna do the same to you", Raph added. "How are you going to do that hiding in the shadows? Come out and face me like a man", Jake said confidently though his words were slightly slurred due to the drink.

"Hear that Leo? He wants us to face him like men", Raph said pulling out his Sai's. "That going to be difficult to do", Leo said as he and Raph stepped out of the shadows. Jake's eyes widened "'Cause we're not men", Raph finished. "You freaks are friends with Hana?" Jake said in disbelief. Raph slammed him up against the wall. "We may be freaks but a least we don't rape young women", he said and he punched him.

"Here's how it's going to go. You're going to leave Hana alone and never go near her again", Leo said. "And if I don't?" Jake asked "then my brother is going to work out some anger", Leo replied. "And I've got a lot of it", Raph added.

"I'm gonna take another shower. K guys?" Hana said to the two remaining turtles. "Ok", Mikey and Donnie replied. She went to her bathroom with fresh Pj's. Hana stood under the hot water, scrubbing herself furiously with body wash to remove any lingering traces of Jake. As she had her shower, Hana allowed fresh tears to flow.

Once she'd had her shower she re-dressed in fresh Pj's. Hana looked at her wrists and saw the red marks where Jake had held her tightly. She glanced at herself in the mirror. A 21 year old brunette with blue/grey eyes stared back. Hana sighed and pulled a brush through her hair and braided it.

"Do you think he's had enough Leo?" Raph asked. Jake now had a bloody nose and several bruises. Leo regarded Jake "nah I think he needs a little more persuasion", he replied. Raph hit him again "Now you gonna stay away from her?" he asked. Jake spat out a mouthful of blood "never".

Raph picked him up by his shirt and raised his Sai. Leo stopped him "Stop. Don't go to his level", he said seeing what Raph was about to do. Raph looked at his brother and then back at Jake. He tossed Jake into the wall "if I find out that you come near Hana, I won't hold him back", Leo said to him. They climbed up to the roof, leaving a very bruised and shaken Jake in the alley.

The pair headed back to Hana's house. They entered her home through the second floor window, where Hana and their brothers where waiting for them. "He isn't going to bother you anymore", Leo said to Hana. "You didn't?" Hana asked "I was going to when Leo stopped me", Raph replied. "Good", Hana said placing a hand on Raph's cheek. "Because even though he deserved it, I would never want any of you to go that far. Unless you don't have a choice". Raph looked down at her and nodded.

"Would you guys mind if you could stay here for the night? I just don't want to be alone", Hana asked. "Of course. I'll sensei know that's what we're doing", Leo replied taking his phone out. He had a brief conversation with his Sensei then hung up the phone. "Master Splinter says it's ok", Leo said. "Great. Well I'll get some extra blankets and pillows", Hana said going to them.

She grabbed some blankets from the cupboard and spare pillow/cushions. Hana handed them to the guys. "You sure you'll be ok down here? There's a couple of spare rooms that aren't being used", Hana suggested. "We'll be fine", Leo said "ok. Goodnight then", Hana said. "Night", they replied and she went upstairs.

Hana tossed and turned. She couldn't fall asleep as every time she closed her eyes she would see images of what Jake did. Hana sat up and got out of bed. She went to the piano room next door, sat down and began to play a soft melody.

Leo also couldn't sleep. He lay awake whilst his brothers slept. He could hear music playing from the floor above. Leo went up the stairs and to the piano room. He pushed open the door to find Hana playing the piano. He entered the room and listened to her play. The piece she was playing was quite a sad. When she finished playing, Hana closed the lid of the piano and put her head on it.

Leo put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and it had been clear that she'd been crying again. He gave her a hug "come on let's get you back to bed", Leo said. "I can't. Every time I close my eyes he's always there", Hana said. "He's not going to come near you ever again", Leo said reassuring her. He noticed that she was about to fall asleep standing up so he picked her up and carried Hana back to her room.

Leo carefully place her on the bed and pulled the covers over her to keep her warm. He was about to leave when she put a hand over his. "Could you stay for a bit? Please", Hana asked. Leo nodded and laid down next to her. "Thank you", Hana said as she finally managed to fall asleep.


	7. Defying Gravity

**Here's a short chapter. Just wanted to lighten the mood. Please rate and review! I don't own Tmnt or Defying Gravity song, just my OC Hana. If you have any ideas for future chapters, please let me know. **

"I'm not so sure about this Mikey", Hana said looking across the rooftops. Mikey had the idea to take Hana free running as a way to get last night's incident off her mind. "It'll be fun dudette. Look it's easy, I'll show you", he said. Mikey did a run up and leapt over the gap.

He chose this particular spot as the gap wasn't very wide. From the other roof he could see that Hana was still unsure. "Come on Hana! You'll be fine, I'll catch you!" Mikey called to her. "You promise?" she asked. "Ninjas honour", Mikey replied. He could see she was still not keen "you'll only be defying gravity for a few seconds. Nothing really", he added.

Hana looked at him in surprise. Then it hit her. _Of course! Defying Gravity! _She grinned and took several steps back. Hana took several deep breaths as the lyrics formed in her mind.

**Defying Gravity – glee version **

_Something has changed within me_

_Something here's not the same _

_I'm through with playing by the rules _

_Of someone else's game _

_Too late for second guesses _

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts _

_Close my eyes … and leap!_

Hana managed to time it just right so that when she sang the words leap, she jumped off the roof. Mikey caught her and swung her around. "Congrats dudette! You did it" he said setting her down. "I couldn't have done without you", Hana replied "thank you Mikey", and she added giving him a kiss on the cheek, taking him by surprise.

They continued across the rooftops, this time Mikey carrying Hana on his back. She laughed as he did tricks and flips over the rooftops. Mikey grinned as well glad that he made her smile.

_It's time to try _

_Defying gravity _

_I think I'll try _

_Defying gravity _

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity _

_And you won't bring me down!_

_I'm through with accepting limits _

_Because someone says they're so_

_Something I cannot change _

_But till I try I'll never know!_

_Too long I've been afraid of _

_Losing love I guess I've lost _

_Well, if that's love _

_It comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy _

_Defying gravity _

_Kiss me goodbye _

_I'm defying gravity _

_I think I'll try _

_Defying gravity _

_And you won't bring me down!_

_I'd sooner buy _

_Defying gravity _

_Kiss me goodbye _

_I'm defying gravity _

_I think I'll try _

_Defying gravity _

_And you won't bring me down!_

_Bring me down!_

_Ohh ohhh ohhh!_


End file.
